Under Cover
by ChocolateSugarKisses
Summary: This is a story for all you Brick   Blossom lovers  This is my First story so please be nice
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first fic so please no bad comments**

**By the way the boys and girls are 13 in this story**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any thing though I wish I did I would be gazilliner Hope you enjoy **

Under Cover

Blossoms P.O.V

Unlike normal girls my age, I don't worry about my makeup or how I look. I worry about the world and when some particular people (if you could call them that) are about to strike.

As you can tell I am no ordinary girl, I am Blossom from the Powerpuff girls. If you are wondering, no I am not talking about Mojo or HIM or Fuzzy for that matter. I am talking about three undeniably evil, mean and gross boys.

The Rowdyruff Boys.

My sisters and I live with our adopted parents. When the Professor died when we were eight we had no choice but to foster care. Our parents don't like us that much. They beat us like there is no tomorrow. That's why we had to give up saving Townsville.

That's why we are spies.

**Sorry if it is sort. But my idea for the next chapter will hopefully be longer please review, and give some ideas. I will update next weekend. !**


	2. School

**Sorry it took so long, but you guys are asking for longer chapters so I decided to put Buttercups POV and Bubbles POV in one chapter. **

**Hope you like. **

(Buttercups POV)

I was sitting in science. Boring. Anyway I was sitting in science, next to this complete freak, actually he is captain of the football team, is cute but a jerk and a total perv.

This dude is, get this, trying to feel me up. What the Hell, ME, feel me up. I was about to hit him across the head when he stopped randomly. He left me alone for the rest of the lesson, well, for the rest that I was there for.

Ok I was just about to drift off to sleep when all of a sudden I felt this buzzing on my wrist. I looked down at my bracelet. Yeah I know what you're thinkin, me wearing jewellery; well I have to wear it. My bracelet is a light green chain with a green emerald pendant on it, under the pendant is a light, which flashes and buzzes when we need to go to Head Quarters.

I quickly stood up and said across the room to the teacher "Miss, I am getting a migraine and don't feel so well could I go see the nurse?" "Ugh, Buttercup you and your illnesses. Fine, go." I ran out of class, and walked outside. I see a bright orange light, but as I get closer, I notice it is my sister, Blossoms hair. I start to run to her, as I approach, I am hit by something. And all I see is baby blue and yellow. Then I am on the ground.

When I get up I look around and see Bubbles on the ground. "Bubbles, what the hell" "Sorry BC, I was going too fast didn't see where I was going and, well, tripped and fell on you. I DIDN'T MEAN IT!" Bubbles says as tears start to fall from her eyes. "It's ok Bubs, I get ya." She smiles.

Blossom then appears beside me and looks at Bubbles and says "What are you doing on the ground Bubbles?" Bubbles and I laugh, and blossom looks at us confused.

(Bubbles POV)

I got up, me and my sisters left the school grounds. Once we were down the street we saw a black four wheel drive. "Do you think that's our ride" Buttercup says pointing to the car. "I think so" Blossom replies. We make our way slowly over to the four wheel drive and see a note under the windscreen whippers. It has our code names on it. Sky, Storm and Scarlet. Blossom opens the letter and reads out.

_Dear Powerpuff girls,_

_We have got a new mission for you. If you do not know the Rowdyruff boys and HIM are slowly taking over the world and they already have America under control (the girls are in Australia). We need you girls to intervene in their actions and stop this at once. We do understand it will be hard for you girls to face older enemies but we know you can do it._

_Yours sincerely _

_JJ_

JJ is our manager, and would not give us a task that we could not do, but these are old enemies if they figure us out who knows what will happen. Maybe we will get killed, or worse thrown in jail, with all those rats. Trust me I have nothing against rats, their just dirty.

We were in silence; we didn't notice a big black figure. It walked up behind Blossom; none of us noticed this until it was too late.

A raspy voice that scared me witless said, "Hello girls".


End file.
